User talk:BelieveInMagic814/Archive 1
Energy X (talk) 10:50, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply Believe me, if I would know, I'd play them myself, but I don't. Best to ask someone else. Energy ''X'' 11:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Categories Nah, we don't insert those categories into the articles anymore. Energy ''X'' 13:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Formatting Hey, if you are going to put the sections onto the pages, do it like this, without extra spaces. Energy ''X'' 15:28, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Ash's Pokemon Before you make edits, click preview button to preview your edits. You just distorted the Ash's Swellow. Please try to cooperate.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Code You are in luck, I know both codes. This is for the cursor: fieldset #wpWatch, fieldset #wpConfirmB, .createboxButton, .WikiaSearch button, .wpMinoredit, #wpMinoredit, body a, .wikia-menu-button, button.close.wikia-chiclet-button, #wpSave, .editpage-widemode-trigger, .mw-toolbar-editbutton, .episode .bubble.inactive { cursor: url(URL of the image for the cursor) 4 0, auto !important; } This one is for the bullet: .WikiaArticle ul { list-style:square outside url("URL of the image for the bullet"); margin:0 0 0.3em 2.5em; } Both need to be put via .css. Energy ''X'' 17:04, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ; just place the codes (with URL of the images). You need to be an admin to edit it. Energy ''X'' 17:21, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Just paste the code or let someone else do it. Energy ''X'' 17:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I am certain that they went to the file page. However, they need to press the image on the file page so that only the image is shown on the upper left corner. That URL must be copied. Energy ''X'' 17:54, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :In order for the image to work, you need to go to the file page of the image, which will come up as "File:Name_Of_Image.jpg" or whatever its name is. From there, double click on the image, or right click the image and select open in a new tab. the URL that comes up in the new tab will be the URL that you need to use in order for the image to show up. I cannot. I am not an admin there (as they are the only ones that can edit such pages). You could contact the Staff at the Community Central for such things. Energy ''X'' 19:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Nah, you'll have to sort this out, ask the Wikia staff about that. Energy ''X'' 16:26, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Editing Not certain why are you inserting blank spaces at the end of the page, but please stop doing that. It is unneeded. Energy ''X'' 15:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Please stop adding the unnecessary blank space at the bottom of the page. Energy ''X'' 10:08, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... there is something about your edits, then. Would be best to check the page before publishing the edits. Energy ''X'' 10:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Then you must be using Visual Editor (don't use that). Also, your sig isn't working. --Shockstorm (talk) 13:14, September 28, 2014 (UTC) No, it isn't, as you can see here. Apparently you forgot that you also need to sign your posts. We're getting really tired of having to clean up after you. If you're not willing to fix your mistakes, then don't make them in the first place. --Shockstorm (talk) 15:37, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I advise you to use the Source Mode instead, else we have to clean up your edits. Energy ''X'' 18:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:03, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Linking It would be far more useful if you could add links to pages in the plots. Energy ''X'' 15:14, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Help What is it about, actually? Energy ''X'' 16:38, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) You listed Your archive wrong. You forgot to input the "talk" piece in the title. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:31, November 9, 2014 (UTC)